Damaged Goods
by ladybellatrix
Summary: Formerly titled 'Broken Beauty'. Something happens to Cameron and she is determined to keep it a secret from her colleagues. Mentions a sexual attack.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this had been stuck in my head for a while now, so I had to get it down and see what people think. I had to repost this as my original one was removed, due to the nature and content of the second chapter. I have revised this and hopefully it won't get taken down again! Enjoy.**

Allison Cameron sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had just spent the better part of an hour trying to cover the cuts and bruises that marred her usually flawless porcelain skin. She was glad the weekend, as well as several ice packs, had allowed the swelling to go down a fair bit. She glanced down, her hauntingly sad blue – grey eyes looking over her outfit; a black long sleeved, high necked, slightly baggy sweater teamed with long black trousers and pointed ankle boots. She was glad it was cold outside because what she was wearing was not her usual work attire but she couldn't risk her colleagues seeing any evidence of _that night. _

She sighed sadly and went to collect her things for work, her every movement slow and tentative as she was still in a lot of pain, despite the painkillers Princeton General had recommended she take. She knew she shouldn't really have discharged herself but she couldn't stand the looks of pity she was getting from everyone. From the nurses, from the doctors – her peers.  
With her slow and careful movements she eventually made it to work, although, rather unsurprisingly, still arriving earlier than the others. She quietly made her way to the conference room, hoping that no – one would stop and talk to her, as her face was too sore to smile and she didn't have the energy to pretend to be happy. She didn't really have the energy to be unhappy she was just...numb. When she arrived at the conference room she didn't really want to make the coffee or sort House's mail but she knew if she didn't act normally House would get suspicious and start asking questions, which was the last thing she needed. She put the coffee on and went to sit down at House's desk, wincing in pain as she did.  
Had it not been for House's unending curiosity she would have called in sick, but knowing House like she did she would not have put it past him to have gone round to her flat, demanding to know why she wasn't at work. No, it was just easier this way. She sat quietly as she waited for the pulsing pain in her ribs and thighs to subside before starting on House's mail.

She had not quite finished going through his email when her stomach sank as she heard the familiar _step – thump _of House's limping gait. As quickly as her aching body would allow her she moved out of his office and into the conference room, rather sadistically hoping he was having a bad pain day and would not want to be disturbed. Unfortunately for her, this was not the case.  
When House entered the conference room and saw his littlest duckling he immediately knew something was wrong, simply by the way she was standing. As quietly as he could he limped up behind Cameron who was busy pouring his coffee. When she put the coffee pot down House leant down and said loudly into her ear "rough weekend Dr Cameron?"  
Cameron screamed in terror and promptly dropped House's favourite red mug, which fell to the floor with a smash, spilling coffee everywhere. House straightened up and leaned on his cane, raising his eyebrows in surprise. That was _not _the reaction he'd been expecting. "Well, somebody's a bit high strung today. You didn't do meth again did you?"

Cameron didn't reply. She was simply standing there, her petite body shaking. Although he would have denied it later, House was getting worried about his immunologist so he gently said "Cameron?" whilst placing his hand on her shoulder. It was his touch that roused Cameron out of her catatonia as she jerked away from his touch, screaming "don't! Just don't touch me!"

She didn't know what to do or where to look so she did the first thing that came into her head and that was to get the hell out of there. She painfully pushed past him to grab her things, willing her aching legs to move faster so she could get away. As she rushed out of the door she bumped headfirst into Foreman, Chase and Wilson, who were looking at her with concern. However, she did not see it that way, all Cameron saw was three male faces looking at her and so, in an agonized tone she whispered "p – please...don't hurt me..."

They moved out of her way to allow her to pass, staring at her retreating form in horror. Wilson turned to House and said in an accusatory tone "what the hell did you do to her this time House?"

House looked perplexed as he watched his delicate immunologist dash away before replying "I didn't do anything. But I'm going to find out who did."

**A/N: so, what do you think? Compliments, criticisms, all comments are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter contains fairly graphic violence, swearing as well as the mention of rape. You have been warned!**

_A scream punctuates the silence of the chilly New Jersey night as Allison Cameron is grabbed roughly from behind and dragged into a nearby clump of trees. She keeps screaming as she kicks her legs out in an attempt to get away from him but he is simply too strong. Her attacker places his rough, calloused hand over her mouth and snarls in her ear "stop screaming bitch or I'll rip your goddam voice box out."  
Terrified, Cameron does what he says and he throws her to the floor. She whimpers slightly as her delicate body lands on the hard earth. Her attacker grabs her wrists and ties them together, the rope so tight against her skin it is undoubtedly going to leave a mark. He does the same to her ankles and, not wishing to take any chances, he gags her as well._

_Cameron has never been so scared in her entire life. She has no idea who this man is or what he is planning on doing to her, and so, in order to prevent herself from completely freaking out, she tries to mentally list all the auto – immune diseases. However, her thoughts quickly drift to her crippled and misanthropic boss.  
Her attacker frowns as he watches the expressions on her face change, going from a look of terror, to one of concentration before eventually becoming one of relative calm. He growls angrily and yanks on her hair before punching her hard in the face. In a dangerously low tone of voice he tells her "it won't do you any good, thinking of him."_

_Cameron looks up at him in alarm and her attacker laughs coldly "oh yes, I know it is the 'good' Dr House you are thinking about. It is written all over your face. What I want to know is what is it about him that you find so attractive Dr Cameron? Is it his eyes? His stubble? The fact he's a cripple?!"  
He moves away from her, returning a few moments later with a cane in his hand, one that is almost identical to the one House uses. Cameron's eyes widen in horror when she sees it, her mind thinking about the various ways her attacker could use it to harm her and it suddenly becomes clear to her that this is not just a random attack. This was planned.  
Her attacker simply carries on talking: "yes, let's see if it's the 'good' Dr House's cane that gets you so worked up about him." He gives her a cruel smile before he raises the cane up and brings it down hard on Cameron's ribs. There is a sickening crack and he continues to smile as Cameron gasps against her gag, tears streaming down her face. He does it again and again, a sizeable bulge appearing in his jeans._

_To Cameron, it seems like an eternity before he puts the cane down, but in reality it was only a few minutes but when he does he gets close to her tear – streaked face and growls viciously "did that feel good bitch?"  
Cameron whimpers as her attacker yanks her trousers down, his rough hands grabbing at her thighs before he yanks her panties down. Cameron knows what is about to happen and she looks away, tears running down her face. When she feels him enter her she gasps through her gag and is rewarded with another punch to the face. Like the beatings with the cane, to Cameron it seemed never-ending but in reality he finished very quickly, spilling his seed inside her._

_He pulled out and smirked down at Cameron's trembling form. He tucked himself back in his jeans before grabbing her hair and hissing in her ear "mm, you were so nice and tight. If I were you, I'd watch my back."  
He cuts the rope on her wrists and ankles and goes to remove the gag but stops, asking "will you scream?"  
She wearily shakes her head no and he cuts the gag off, picks up the pieces of rope, the gag and the cane and casually walks away, not caring about the broken shell of a female he left behind._

**A/N: just to clarify, this is a flashback chapter. Read, review? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed this fic so far – I was a bit worried it would be poorly received but all the comments I have got have been positive so thanks! Oh, I also don't own House M.D or any of its affiliates etc.**

Cameron flew down the hall and straight down the stairs as fast as her trembling legs would carry her. All that was running through her head as she did so was _"oh God, they know. How could they not? They are going to look at me differently. They will no longer see me as the respected Doctor Allison Cameron but as Allison Cameron, the rape victim."  
_She reached the bottom of the stairs and ran desperately through the lobby, narrowly missing bumping into Cuddy as she did so. Cuddy watched as the diagnostics department petite immunologist ran from the building like the devil himself were at her back. Cameron ran straight to her car, locking all the doors once she had got inside. It was only then did she allow herself to let loose the hysterics she had been holding in, screaming and crying in agony. Agony from both the physical wounds she had suffered, and the violation she had endured. She eventually managed to calm herself enough to pull out of the hospital parking lot and drive home.

Back at PPTH Cuddy was furiously making her way up to the diagnostics department. House was sitting at his desk, listening to his iPod when Cuddy stormed in, yanking the headphones from his ears "what did you do to her?" She glared at House.

House rubbed his ears petulantly before replying "What did I do to whom?"

"Don't play dumb with me House. I just saw Cameron running out of here like a bat out of hell and I can only assume it's because of something you have done, so I ask again: What. Did. You. Do?"

House sighed and stood up, wincing slightly as he did so. After quickly swallowing two Vicodin he turned to Cuddy and replied "as a matter of fact Cuddles, I did not do anything. Well, except for make her jump."

Cuddy looked at him sceptically before replying slowly "you better not be messing with me House."

House feigned shock "would I do that Cuddles?"

"Of course you would. Just...try to find out what is wrong with Cameron."

House doesn't say anything until Cuddy left his office and was out of earshot. Only then did he murmur to himself "that's what I want to know."

Cameron arrived home in record time, having narrowly avoided more than one crash. She desperately fumbled with her keys as she tried to get into her apartment, convinced someone was watching her. She eventually managed to get the door open and even had the sense to pick up the spare key and take it in with her, lest she should get an unwanted House call. She entered, locking the door behind her and sliding the deadbolt shut as well. She sat on the sofa and picked up the phone, dialling Cuddy's number: "Doctor Cuddy? Allison Cameron here. I'm taking a leave of absence due to personal reasons. Goodbye."  
The message Cameron had left on Cuddy's answering machine was short, to the point and completely devoid of emotion. Cuddy frowned as she replayed the message. She massaged her temples in order to stave off the headache she was getting. Sighing slightly she made her way up to the diagnostics department for the second time that day.  
House was in his Eames chair, playing with his ball and looking contemplative as Cuddy entered his office. She opened her mouth to speak but House spoke first saying "I've done my clinic hours. Unless you have a case for me there is no need for you to be here."

Cuddy rolled her eyes "Your team did your clinic hours and I'm here because I need to tell you that Doctor Cameron has taken a leave of absence. She didn't specify for how long."

Upon hearing those words House immediately pulled himself from his chair and began gathering his stuff together. "House? What are you doing?"

"Getting my things, what does it look like?" He snaps.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and replied "yes, I can see that. Why are you getting your things? It's too early for you to leave."

House doesn't reply, he merely grabs his backpack and limps out of the door. Cuddy then realises where he is going so she smiles softly to herself and lets him go.

After Cameron had left the message for Cuddy she tore out the phone plug and turned off both her mobile phone and her pager. She also drew all the curtains closed in order to shut the world out. She just wanted to be left alone. For a while she just sat on her couch, no longer crying, but instead almost catatonic as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, memories from that night flooding her mind. Eventually she managed to get up to make her way down to the bathroom and once there she undressed before turning the shower as hot as it would go. She got in and immediately sank to the floor, almost as if her legs could no longer support her weight. As the hot water beat down on her tiny body she began to scrub at her skin, oblivious to the pain from her broken ribs and the various bruises on her body. This was the third time in four days she had done this, scrub herself raw in the shower in the desperate attempt to rid herself of the feeling of being covered in dirt. Her skin was beginning to turn bright red from the heat of the shower and the intensity of Cameron's scrubbing but she didn't seem to notice as she kept on scouring at her skin.

House pulled up outside Cameron's apartment and when he glanced up he was surprised to see all the curtains closed. He got off his bike and dry swallowed a Vicodin before making his way inside and up the treacherous staircase to Cameron's apartment door. He reached her front door, panting hard and sweating slightly. He leaned his cane against the door and popped a Vicodin as he grasped his thigh in pain. Once the burning in his non – existent thigh muscle had lessened slightly he picked up his cane and rapped it against Cameron's door. When she didn't answer the door he rapped again, harder this time. He frowned and instead of knocking again he started searching for Cameron's spare key and when he couldn't find it he rapped his cane against the door, harder this time, at the same time calling out "Cameron! Open up! I know you are in there!"  
Even over the pounding water of the shower Cameron could hear House knocking and calling for her but she didn't want to see him, she couldn't see him, so she just ignored him and hoped he would go away soon. She didn't care about the fact he would be in pain from having climbed the stairs, her own pain was consuming her too much to allow her to care about anyone else's.  
Outside her front door House sighed in frustration. He knew Cameron was in there but he couldn't understand why she wasn't opening up to him. Usually he wasn't one to back down easily and as he made his way painfully down the stairs he figured he would give it a couple of days before he went to visit her again. He would find out what was going on with her. He always did.

Meanwhile, across town, a man walked into a hotel. He walked with a cane, but he didn't actually need it. He made his way up to the front desk and winked at the pretty receptionist before saying "hello, I'm Alec Blackman. I'm here to see Joe Marsden."

He tapped the cane on the floor as the young girl behind the desk nodded "he's expecting you. Go right up. Room 238."

He nodded his thanks and made his way up to the room. Joe answered and gestured for him to come in. "I'm here for my money." Alec bluntly told him as he shut the door behind him.

Joe sat down and regarded the man before him, an unreadable expression on his face. "I trust you did as I asked?"

Alec nodded "Everything. She won't be able to look at a man with a cane now, let alone be in love with one." He snickered slightly.

Joe rolled his eyes and stood up, making his way over to his suitcase. He pulled out a thick wad of bills and threw them to Alec. "£5000 as agreed."

Alec grinned and stuffed the wad of notes in his waistband. He twirled the cane in his hand before laughing slightly "you know, I think I may keep this. Do you know how many girls have tried to come onto me because of it?"

Joe rolled his eyes and simply replied "you can go now."

Alec nodded and left, whistling a jaunty tune as he did so. Once he was gone Joe opened his wallet and looked longingly at the picture of Cameron he kept in there. He tenderly ran his finger over the picture as he murmured softly "we will be together soon Allison, I promise. Being raped by a guy with a cane will ensure that you will never go near that House guy again!"

**A/N: so, what do you think? Review if you liked it or even if you hated it! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own House *cries***

**A/N: Bit gutted I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter. Please tell me if I'm just wasting my time on this fic...**

_Cameron didn't know how long she had lain there. She wasn't aware of anything, not the cold wind that whipped around her delicate body, nor the dirty mound beneath her. She couldn't feel the pain in her ribs or on her face or between her legs, she was completely numb. After what seemed like an eternity to Cameron but in reality was only about twenty minutes did she feel able to try and move. She tried to sit up but as she did she was hit with a nausea – inducing bolt of pain from her ribs. She quickly abandoned that idea as she felt her eyes fill with tears. Instead, she slowly moved her arm to try and reach her mobile phone. She gasped in pain as she did, every little movement excruciating for her. Eventually she managed to pull it from her pocket and she quickly dialled for an ambulance, panting hard from the exertion. She told the operator where she was, placing emphasis on the fact that she was in a clump of bushes and that she couldn't really move._

_Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived, the paramedics quickly searching the bushes for her. When they found her Cameron was fighting to stay conscious, the pain too much for her. Just one look at her told the paramedics what had happened. They covered her over with a blanket and gently lifted her onto a stretcher. She was still fighting to stay awake, and when she heard one of the paramedic's say "we'll head to Princeton Plainsboro, it's closer," Cameron managed to gasp "NO! NO! P-Princeton...General...p-please..."_

_The paramedics looked at each other before nodding. By the time they had arrived there Cameron was unconscious and was immediately taken to the ER. The paramedics told her attending doctor that the police needed to be called and a rape kit had to be done. She nodded sadly and told one of the nurses to call the police as a rape victim had been admitted. Cameron's attending did not want to do a rape kit on her whilst she was still unconscious just in case she woke up whilst it was going on, so she took samples from underneath her fingernails and cleaned up her bruised face._

_Cameron woke up groaning slightly. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw she was in hospital and next to her bed stood a female doctor and two male police officers. She opened her mouth to speak but instead her throat felt like it was closing up and she began to cry. Her attending gently took her hand and in a gentle tone asked "can you tell us your name?"_

_Cameron swallowed another sob and nodded slowly before choking out "A – Allison...Cameron."_

_Her attending widened her eyes as she asked "Doctor Allison Cameron? You work over at Princeton Plainsboro don't you?"_

_Cameron nodded slowly, her chin trembling. The attending doctor, whose name was Ruth Jones, placated her by saying gently "it's ok, it's ok. Allison, we have reason to believe you have been raped. Would you be willing to speak to the police and allow us to do a rape kit?"_

_Cameron whimpered slightly but nodded her assent. One of the policemen stepped forward, saying "Doctor Cameron, my name is Detective Elliot Bayers and this is my associate Sergeant Jonathon Hartin. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. By giving us a statement and giving us permission to do the sexual assault kit it gives us a much better chance of catching whoever did it. I must warn you though, a sexual assault kit can be very - "_

_Cameron's tears subsided slightly as she looked up at the two policemen as she interrupted him, her voice deceptively calm "detective, I would appreciate it if you did not patronise me. I am a doctor and I have done my fair share of rape kits. I know what it entails and how traumatising it can be."_

_The detective merely nodded as Ruth quietly says to Cameron "I'm going to have to ask you to change into this gown for the examination. After that, I'll give you some scrubs to change into. Is that alright?"_

_Cameron nods silently and Ruth ushers the two policemen out so Cameron can get undressed. She sighs sadly and slides out of bed. It is only when she goes to remove her top do her ribs protest and she gasps in pain. Ruth, who had obviously been waiting outside, rushes in "what's wrong?"_

_Wrapping her arms around herself in order to try and support her ribs Cameron replies "m-my ribs."_

_Ruth nods and gently helps Cameron to remove her top and is unable to prevent herself from gasping in shock. Bruises were already starting to show against Cameron's alabaster skin over her side and back. Managing to compose herself Ruth gently says "Allison, I'm going to have to take photos of these for evidence ok?"_

_Cameron nods and stands as still as a statue whilst Ruth takes pictures of her various injuries. After that Cameron is vaguely aware of being helped onto the bed and the sexual assault kit being done. Even though Ruth took the time to tell her what she was doing next and why, to Cameron it was like she was floating above her body, watching the procedure from above. She remained calm throughout the entire procedure, Ruth's voice a distant drone in the back of her mind as one person ran through her thoughts, preventing her from having hysterics.  
She thought of House and his cerulean blue eyes and how they seemed to change colour depending on his mood; how they got brighter and twinkled when he was messing with Wilson or Cuddy and how they got darker, making him look slightly dangerous when he was in pain._

"_Allison?" A soft voice brought Cameron out of her thoughts about House's impossibly blue eyes and she turned her head to look at Ruth._

"_Yes?" She replied, her voice tired and monotone._

"_We are going to take you for an x – ray to check your ribs aren't broken. We are then going to take care of the rest of your wounds. The police are then going to need to take a statement, is that alright?"_

_Cameron nodded her head and allowed her thoughts to drift back to House and she once again became unaware of what was going on around her. Her x – rays revealed her ribs were not broken but were merely cracked, so Ruth bound them for Cameron and prescribed her some painkillers. She also bandaged Cameron's wrists, which were raw and bruised from the rope she had been tied with. Ruth helped her to change from the revealing hospital gown into scrubs and the police were eventually let in to take her statement._

_It was only once Cameron had given her statement was she left alone. Silent tears trickled down her bruised face and she longed for someone to come and comfort her. That someone specifically being House but she knew it was not in his nature to comfort, which only made her weep harder. Once her tears had subsided she called for Ruth. When she entered Cameron immediately said "I want to go home."_

_Ruth blinked before saying "I'm sorry Doctor Cameron. You have just gone through a traumatic experience and I would not recommend you be left alone..."_

_Cameron did not allow her to finish "I don't care! Give me my discharge forms!"_

_Ruth sighed "you are aware you are going to be signing out AMA?"_

_Cameron nods and slides out of bed, slipping on her shoes just as Ruth returns with the discharge papers. As Cameron signed them Ruth asked "is there nothing I can say that will persuade you to stay?"_

"_No. Thank you for all you have done. Please don't take this the wrong way but I hope never to have to see you again."_

_As she walked out of the ER, doctors and nurses who had been unaware of her presence gaped at her in shock but Cameron didn't notice any of them as she walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab. She simply wanted to go home and curl up under her mattress and end the worst night of her life._

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but could you review and let me know what you think anyway? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: uber thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter! *squee* made me so happy!  
This chapter is fairly dialogue – heavy.**

It was coming up to lunchtime and Doctor Cuddy was in her office, feeling flustered by the amount of paperwork she had to do, when her phone rang. She made a slight whining noise of annoyance before picking up "Lisa Cuddy."

The Dean of Medicine from Princeton General was on the other end of the line "Doctor Cuddy, George Adams here, do you have a moment?"

Cuddy let out an inaudible sigh as she sat down heavily "what is it George?"

George Adams shifted awkwardly, slightly uncomfortable with the news he was about to deliver "On Friday night we had a patient admitted. A rape victim. Her wounds were fairly severe. Cracked ribs, severe bruising to her face and a lot of damage to her vaginal area..."

He trailed off, swallowing hard. Cuddy on the other hand was getting impatient "why are you telling me this? You know the drill George, do a rape kit, phone the police, patch the victim up then send them home."

George gripped the phone as he said quietly "Doctor Cuddy, it was a member of your staff."

Cuddy gasped in horror as she uttered quietly "George...who was it?" But even as she asked the question, Cuddy had a feeling she already knew.

"I believe she is a member of Doctor House's diagnostic's team. Doctor Allison Cameron."

A tear trickled down Cuddy's face as she choked out "yes. Yes that is her." Realisation dawned on Cuddy and her sadness for her employee turned to anger as she asked "why was I not told about this before? And who discharged her?"

George sighed softly "I'm sorry Doctor Cuddy. Doctor Cameron's attending had the weekend off, so I only found out myself this morning. As for her being discharged, she discharged herself, AMA."

Cuddy hung her head in sadness before saying in a quiet voice "thank you for telling me Doctor Jones. I trust that this information is on a need to know basis?"

"Of course, I would not have it any other way. How is Doctor Cameron?"

"I only saw her briefly this morning when she was rushing out of the hospital. She has taken a leave of absence."

"Yes, understandable. Thank you for your time, I just felt you should know."

"Thank you for telling me. Goodbye."

Cuddy hung up the phone before slumping back in her chair and weeping sadly. Once her tears had subsided Cuddy re – applied her make – up in her private bathroom before heading up to Doctor Wilson's office. She needed to tell someone and although Wilson could be a bit of a gossip sometimes, he knew when to be discrete. As she rode the elevator up to his floor, Cuddy couldn't help biting at the skin on the sides of her fingernails, a habit she had when she was nervous. She hoped to God that House wasn't in Wilson's office.

With a trembling hand she knocked on Wilson's door and was relieved when she heard him say "come in." It meant he hadn't left for lunch with House yet. Cuddy entered and quickly shut the door behind her before locking it and then moving across Wilson's office to close the blinds. Satisfied they wouldn't be disturbed Cuddy let out a soft sigh and turned to face Wilson, who was looking at her with curiosity. She sat in one of the chairs across from Wilson and finally looked him in the eye. She took a deep breath before starting: "Wilson, I have something I need to tell you. It's imperative that no – one finds out about this, especially House, ok?"

"Cuddy, what is going on?"

Cuddy took another deep breath before replying "did you see Doctor Cameron this morning?"

Wilson looked a little confused before nodding. Cuddy exhaled a deep breath before asking "how was she? Did she say anything to you?"

Wilson nodded "yeah. I saw her right after House startled her in the conference room. She looked terrified. I was with Chase and Foreman at the time. Cameron grabbed her stuff and ran out, bumping into the three of us because we were kind of blocking the door. Cuddy, I've never seen anyone look so scared and she said to us 'please, don't hurt me' before running off."

Whilst he was talking he was looking more and more worried. He looked at Cuddy and said "what's going on?"

Cuddy couldn't bring herself to look at him as she replied "I just received a phone call from George Adams over at Princeton General. On Friday night a young woman was admitted. She'd been raped..." She trailed off, unable to finish as she looked up at Wilson, realisation dawning on him "oh God" he muttered.

"Now do you understand why House cannot know?"

He nodded, his face pale. Cuddy stood up and added before leaving "this stays between us."

Wilson nodded numbly, in a state of shock as Cuddy left his office. He remained that way until House barged in, announcing loudly "I beat my high score! A celebratory lunch on you!"

Wilson looked up at him and nodded before standing and making his way down to the cafeteria, House limping along beside him. Wilson was aware of the fact that House was talking about something but he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, so he just offered an occasional grunt in response to House's ramblings.  
When they got their food and sat down in the cafeteria House bit into his rueben sandwich with great relish, whereas Wilson merely sat and picked at his salad. After a few minutes of silence House sighed in annoyance, put his sandwich down, looked at Wilson and asked "ok, what's the matter? Did you cheat on your girlfriend? Did she cheat on you?"

Wilson looked at House and imagined what his reaction would be if he told him about Cameron and what he imagined was not pretty. Realising House was waiting for an answer Wilson muttered something about having lots of paperwork to do before standing and quickly bussing his tray before leaving the cafeteria. House watched his friend leave with interest. Something was going on with Wilson and he was going to find out what it was. His friend could never keep anything from him for long.

Whilst this was going on, back at her apartment Cameron was a mess. After sitting under the shower and scrubbing herself until the water ran cold she dragged herself out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where she stood and stared at herself in her full length mirror. She took in her self - inflicted red raw skin and the black and purple bruises that covered her ribs, back and thighs. She looked at the deep red ligature marks on her wrists before finally staring at her face. The make – up had been washed away, revealing the yellow and green bruises that tainted her alabaster skin. After staring at her thin and trembling body with disgust she turned away and stumbled through the apartment to find her mobile phone. She found it and turned it on, scrolling through her contacts before she found the number she was looking for. She fumbled slightly before pressing the call button. After three rings a kind and familiar voice answered "hello?"

"Wilson?"

**A/N: ooh, slight cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, and seriously, thanks again for the amazing reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own House M.D or any of its affiliates. It sucks.**

For Wilson, the end of the day couldn't come soon enough. It was fortunate he'd had no patients that afternoon, as he was too distracted to give them the due care and attention they needed. No, all afternoon thought's of Cameron plagued his mind – what Cuddy had told him, and Cameron's quiet request that he go round hers once he was finished at work. He shut off everything in his office and turned to the door, only to be greeted by House. "You wanna hang out tonight?"

Wilson blinked, trying to rapidly come up with a plausible excuse but instead settled for saying "can't. Sorry. Have plans" before pushing past House and making his way to the elevator.

House followed, limping quickly after him, saying "no you don't. You would have told me earlier if you did."

Wilson turned and looked at House, slightly pissed at him as he replies "goddamit House! There is no need for you to know everything about my life! I have plans with a friend, someone other than you, ok?" He ranted at him before turning and practically running down the stairs, leaving a rather peeved House behind.

The elevator quickly came and House entered it, determined to follow Wilson and find out what he was up to. Fortunately for House no one else got in the elevator so the ride down to the lobby was a quick one. As soon as House stepped out he saw Wilson disappearing through the automatic doors so House quickly limped after him. Once he was outside House scanned the car park for Wilson's car, relieved to see he hadn't left yet. He got into his own car and when Wilson pulled out House stealthily began to follow him.  
When Wilson pulled onto a familiar street House frowned, wondering what he was doing going down the road to Cameron's. When Wilson pulled to a stop in front of her apartment block House parked his car a few cars back and slunk down in his car so Wilson wouldn't see him and he watched as Wilson made his way into Cameron's apartment block.

Inside, Wilson was stood outside Cameron's door, nervously trying to gather up the courage to knock. Taking a deep breath he raised his fist and knocked gently. From the inside of the apartment a small voice asked "Wilson? Is that you?"

Wilson cleared his throat before answering "yes Allison, it's me." He didn't ask to come in, he was just going to let her run the show and take things at her own pace. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as he heard a deadlock being unbolted and the door slowly opening, Allison's bruised and tear – stained face looking tentatively out, a relieved look crossing her face when she saw it was, indeed, Wilson. She opened the door to let him in and as soon as he was standing inside her apartment she shut the door and bolted the deadlock. She hung her head, suddenly not wanting Wilson to see her, to see how awful she looked. But when his gentle voice quietly said "Allison?" she turned and looked at him.  
Wilson swallowed down the lump in his throat as he looked at the tiny, broken woman before him; she wore baggy jogging bottoms and a loose t-shirt. Her skin was so red raw there were patches where it had bled through onto her clothes. Wilson looked at the bruising on his face and his insides twisted painfully. Unsure of what to do he slowly moved his hand to take hers "Allison," he murmured softly "what happened?"

He slowly led her to the couch and sat her down, pulling the coffee table closer to sit on it, so he sat in front of her. Cameron rubbed furiously at her arm and whispered "I can't get clean. I feel him. I feel the dirt. It won't come off Wilson."

Wilson forced himself to blink back the tears as he took her hand again, squeezing it gently before saying in a soft voice "Allison, you have been bleeding. May I take a look?"

Cameron gripped his hand tightly and when Wilson looked up he was surprised at the raw fear he saw there "Wilson..." she whimpered.

"Ssh, it's ok, I just want to make you better, ok?"

She loosened her grip on him and he moved away to find a first aid kit. As he wandered around her apartment he couldn't help but feel that it was not him who should be there, but House. He eventually found the first aid kit in the bathroom and when he returned to the living room Cameron was sat in exactly the same position he had left her in. He sighed sadly before moving closer to her. "Allison?" He didn't want to startle her.  
With an almost sleepy look she looked up at him and gave him a heartbreakingly sad smile. "Are you going to patch me up, doc?" She asked him in a desperately weak attempt at normalcy.

Wilson nodded and sat back down on the coffee table. "Allison, I will not go anywhere you are uncomfortable with, ok?"

She looked at him gratefully and nods. Wilson then proceeded to clean and tend to her self inflicted wounds, most of which were around her breasts, chest and ribcage. Wilson tried to be as gentle as possible but when he accidentally pressed too hard on her ribs she hissed in pain. Wilson had noticed the bruises but had said nothing but this time he couldn't help but ask her "Allison...if you don't want to tell me I understand...but what caused these bruises?"

Cameron pulled her top down and looked at the floor before replying in a small voice "a cane. He...he asked me...what was it about House I found so attractive...and...and then he asked...whether it was because he was a cripple..."

Wilson felt sick. He had never heard anything so disgusting in his life. He goes to stroke Cameron's hair but she flinches away from him, remembering her attacker yanking on her hair. Wilson immediately draws his hand back saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's ok, I won't do that. Allison, how long has it been since you've slept?"

Cameron shrugged and Wilson nodded before continuing "Would it be ok if I gave you a mild sedative? I have my kit in my car, it would only take me a minute to get it."

She nodded, desperately wanting a night of sleep that wasn't filled with nightmares. "I'll be right back" Wilson whispered before dashing out of her apartment and down to his car. When House saw Wilson going to his car he was relieved as Wilson had been in her apartment a long time. However, when he saw Wilson getting his kit bag out of his car before making his way back into Cameron's apartment block he felt himself start to get nervous again and he wished he could just run up the stairs to Cameron's apartment and barge in, demanding to know what was going on. But he couldn't and he wouldn't because that would mean admitting feelings for Cameron he wasn't entirely sure about yet.

Wilson made his way back into Cameron's apartment and deadlocked the door behind him. Cameron looked up at him gratefully. "Have you eaten?" Wilson asked in a concern tone as he looked at the tiny person sat in front of him.

She shook her head in the negative "I can't. "

Wilson nodded in understanding and rifled through his bag. "I think I have some vitamins in here. Just take some of those, then we'll see about getting you to bed, ok?"

Cameron nodded as she took the vitamins, swallowing them quickly. As Wilson prepared the sedative Cameron made her way to the bathroom, somewhat impressed her trembling legs could still hold her up. Once she was finished in the bathroom she made her way to the bedroom, where Wilson was waiting for her. She slipped under the covers and nodded her consent before Wilson slid the syringe in her arm. She felt it quickly take effect and before she succumbed to sleep entirely she whispered to Wilson "please...don't tell House...I love him so much...I don't want him...to think...about me differently..." before she fell into a dreamless sleep. A tear ran down Wilson's face as he whispered back "I won't Allison, I promise."

**A/N: for those of you that are wondering, yes, this IS a Hameron fic, House just needs to be driven slightly crazy before he can get with Cameron! please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: yea, yea, I still don't own it, quit making me say it.  
A/N: thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

Wilson watched Cameron sleep for a while, thoughts of House running through his head. His imagination wouldn't let him comprehend House's reaction if he were to find out about what happened to Cameron. He watched her sleep for a while before moving to the living room. He tidied it up before sitting on the couch and pulling out his mobile phone, dialling Cuddy's number; "Lisa Cuddy."

"Lisa? It's Wilson. I'm at Cameron's. She...she's in a bad way Cuddy. I've given her a sedative and I'm going to spend the night. I don't like the thought of her waking up on her own, so I'll probably be in late tomorrow."

"That's fine Wilson, thanks for letting me know."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

He hung up and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do – how was he going to keep this a secret from House? House could read him like a book, he was just going to have to go out of his way to avoid him, at least until Cameron was better. That sounded like a plan. He sighed, took his shoes off and curled up on the couch. He wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

House sat in his car outside Cameron's apartment block for two hours, waiting for Wilson to come back out. When his stomach started growling loudly and his leg started cramping up due to being sat in the same position for so long he gave in and drove home. When he arrived back at his place he sank onto his couch and poured himself a large glass of bourbon and took a long drink, trying to ignore the unusual feeling of jealousy he was experiencing. He couldn't comprehend it. Wilson and Cameron? Together? It didn't make sense to him. Wilson was always trying to psychoanalyse him about his feelings for Cameron, feelings he wasn't ready to admit to himself, let alone admit to Wilson. He sighed and poured himself another drink. He wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

When Cameron woke up the next morning she felt well rested. For the first time in three days she had slept through the night. She got out of bed and wandered down the hall, smiling softly when she sees Wilson dozing lightly on her sofa. Hearing movement in the apartment Wilson woke quickly and looked around before settling his gaze on Allison. He smiles softly at her "good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She nods "yes, thank you. Gotta love sedatives," she jokes weakly.

Wilson nods before sitting up and pulling his shoes on "I'm really sorry, I have to go to work, are you going to be alright?"

She nods, a little too vigorously "yes, thank you for all your help."

Wilson stands and picks up his phone and his kit bag before making his way to the door "if you need anything, ring me ok? Any time of day, give me a call."

"I will. See you later Wilson."

After closing the door behind him she deadbolts the lock and sighs heavily. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stay at home, where all she would do is have flashbacks of that night, but she couldn't go to work either. She didn't want to see House. But at the same time she wanted to. So badly. But simultaneously the thought of seeing him terrified her. He could never know. Sighing, she made her way over to the couch, slumping down onto it before curling up into a ball. Another day at home it was.

Wilson arrived at the hospital late, having stopped back at his place to shower and change. He headed straight up to his office, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with House. His incessant probing was not something he needed right now. No sooner had he got to his office, sat down and turned his computer on, House was at his door. "Wilson, the boy wonder oncologist is late. Wow, never thought I'd see the day" he mocked as he entered, shutting the door and slumping down onto the seat in front of Wilson's desk.

Wilson started checking his emails in order to avoid looking at House. Noticing his friend was doing his best to ignore him House casually said "I think I have feelings for Cameron."

Wilson's heart leapt with joy whilst at the same time his stomach sank in despair. This was not going to help the situation so he merely replied "that's great House. You've finally come to terms with something that I have known all along."

House frowned. Something was up with his best friend, and it was bugging him that he couldn't work out what it was. House knew he wasn't planning on proposing to anyone, as he wasn't nearly jittery or high – strung enough. If anything, there was an aura of deep sadness about him. He silently stood up and left Wilson alone. Once he was gone Wilson breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't be able to go on like this for much longer.

Back in his own office House was desperately trying to work out what was going on with Wilson. He knew it had something to do with Cameron and as he wasn't getting his answers from _him _he was going to attempt to get his answers from _her _and so he stalked out of his office, a determination in his limp. He managed to evade Cuddy as he made his way out of the hospital. He made a quick stop at a florist as he, in a very uncharacteristic gesture of kindness, bought Cameron a beautiful bunch of flowers.  
When he pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment block he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. Dismissing the thought he quickly swallowed two Vicodin he got out of the car and made his way painfully up the flight of stairs to Cameron's apartment. He got to her door and instead of his usual way of knocking with his cane he raised his fist and gave three sharp knocks. Inside the apartment Cameron groaned slightly. Whimpering slightly in pain as she moved from her curled up position on the couch she hoped it was just a salesman, someone she could quickly send on their way. Opening the door a crack she saw a big bunch of flowers and as she glanced down she saw a familiar cane. Panicking she slammed the door shut and locked it before leaning against it, breathing heavily. She heard House's voice through the door "Cameron? Please open the door. I'm crippled and my leg hurts, please let me in."

Cameron debated with herself for a few moments before replying "Uhm, give me a minute."

She rushed to the bathroom and hastily applied some make – up in order to cover the bruises on her face. She then took off her blood stained top and shoved it to the bottom of her hamper before pulling a clean one on. Her ribs were hurting so she quickly swallowed her painkillers before hiding them behind her toilet. Satisfied there was no visible evidence that House would find she made her way to the front door again. With trembling hands she opened the door and was greeted with a bunch of flowers being shoved in her face "here," House said gruffly as he attempted to enter her apartment.

Cameron was slightly taken aback but she remained stood in the doorway, blocking House's entrance. Her gaze kept falling to his cane, which House was gripping tightly in his hand. She managed to tear her gaze away from it long enough to look into his eyes and say softly "you can come in House, but I must ask you to leave your cane outside."

House stared at her "I kinda need the cane Cameron, bum leg and everything."

Cameron looked at him imploringly "if you want to enter this apartment House leave the cane outside." Her voice is slightly more forceful this time.

House blinked and nodded, propping his cane against the wall. Cameron moved aside to let him in and once he was inside she quickly shut the door and locked the deadbolt. Cameron watched with sadness as House limped over to her couch, gripping his thigh in pain as he did. He slowly lowered himself down onto the couch and he breathed a sigh of relief as the weight was taken off his damaged thigh. He popped another Vicodin as he waited for Cameron to join him.  
Wanting to avoid talking to him for a little while longer Cameron took the flowers into the kitchen in order to put them into some water. As she arranged the flowers in some water thoughts ran through her head. What was he doing here? Why did he give her flowers? Does he know what happened? And if he doesn't what if he notices my injuries?  
The thoughts swirled round her mind as she took the vase into the living room and set in on the table, before sitting down next to House. She didn't know what to say to him so she just sat quietly, waiting for him to speak...

**A/N: muhahahaha, cliffhanger!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! You are all so kind!**

In a sleek black car that was parked opposite Cameron's apartment block Joe watched through narrowed eyes as House limped inside. What the hell was he doing here? He had no right to be anywhere near his beautiful Cameron. Sighing in exasperation he decided to accelerate his plans. He was going to leave it a couple more days before he called her, but he decided he would call her tonight instead. He also came to the decision that if the crippled doctor kept on visiting his Cameron he may have to hire someone to _dissuade _him from doing so. Satisfied with his plans he gave one more longing look up at Cameron's apartment window before driving off, not noticing the police car that pulled up a few seconds later.

Inside the apartment there were still no words being spoken between the two doctors. Without saying a word House lifted his damaged leg onto Cameron's coffee table, turning his body slightly to look at Cameron. His perceptive gaze took in her pale skin, only slightly disguised by the make – up she was wearing and the tremble in her fragile body. He frowned, wondering what had caused it. Cameron felt his gaze on her. Without looking at him she says in a soft voice "thank you for the flowers House."

House grunts in response as he continues to look over the petite immunologist, his diagnostic brain trying to work out what was going on with her. When no obvious answers came to mind he decided to ask her straight out "what is going on with you? Why have you taken a leave of absence? Why was Wilson here yesterday?"

House gave her an imploring look but Cameron didn't see it as she was staring straight in front of her, her body rigid. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't lie to him because he would know immediately but at the same time she couldn't tell him the truth. She opened her mouth to speak but was rescued from saying anything by a knock at the door. She quickly stood to answer it, the movement jolting her sore ribs and making her whimper slightly. House heard it and watched as Cameron crossed the living room to open the front door. He was slightly taken aback, as was Cameron, at the sight of two policemen at her front door. Cameron recognised them as the two policemen who spoke to her at the hospital. Stepping forward, Detective Bayers gave her a gentle smile and said "hello Doctor Cameron, I'm glad to see you are looking better. We need you to come down to the station with us."

House was listening to this intently and when Cameron glanced over her shoulder to look at him she could see the curiosity written all over his face. Turning back to the two police officers she replied quietly "what's going on?"

Bayers gave her a sympathetic look before telling her "we need you to come in and identify," he paused, his gaze flicking to House before looking back to Cameron "them. We have someone in custody and we need you to pick them out of a line – up."

Cameron's knees seem to buckle underneath her at the thought of seeing _him _again. Fortunately Bayers managed to catch her in time and he gently helped her to sit on a nearby seat. He glanced around at House who was watching Cameron with a worried look on his face. Up until now the other policeman had been silent, but now he stepped forward, addressing House "I think you should leave sir."

House glared up at him and replied coldly "and why is that? She is my employee, I have a right to know what is going on."

"No, you don't, so I suggest you leave. Please."

House painfully pulled his leg off the table and stood up, gripping his thigh as he looked at Cameron; "Allison, what is going on?"

Without looking at him Cameron replied in a small voice "please House, just go. This doesn't concern you."

He took a step forward and ignoring the burning pain in his thigh, knelt down in front of her and in a tone Cameron had never heard him use before asked "please Allison. You know you can tell me anything."

Cameron raised her head and let out a little humourless laugh "that's rich, coming from you. Out of you and Wilson, who do you think I am more likely to trust? Now please go."

House hung his head in an uncharacteristic sign of defeat before pushing himself to his feet, groaning in agony. He gave one last longing look at her before hobbling painfully out the door, grabbing his cane as he did. He struggled slowly down the stairs and made his way to his car, waiting until he got inside before popping two Vicodin, his mind whirring as he desperately massaged his thigh.

Back in Cameron's apartment the atmosphere was tense. Cameron eventually raised her head to look at the two police officers, saying in a quiet voice "excuse me, I will just be a moment." She stood up and headed down the hall to her room to get changed. In the living room the two policemen looked at each other, grim looks on their faces. Cameron emerged ten minutes later wearing clean clothes. She smiled weakly at the officers and nodded, indicating that she was ready to go. They headed down to the police car before driving to the station, the entire trip making Cameron feel like she was going to her death.  
They pulled up outside the police station and both officers lead a trembling Cameron inside. A female police officer was waiting and she smiled kindly at Cameron, before saying in a firm yet gentle voice "Doctor Cameron? Hello, I am Detective Sally Woods. I'm here to explain to you what to expect when you see the men in the line up, ok?"

Cameron nodded wordlessly and was gently taken to one side by Detective Woods who spoke quietly "in a few moments you will be taken into a room which has a two – way mirror. The men will then enter the room on the other side of the mirror. Although it will be scary to see him again, it is important that you remember that you can see them, they cannot see you, ok? Take your time when looking at them, there is no time limit. When you are certain you see the one who raped you, write the number in front of him on a card. Do you have any questions?"

Cameron looked at her, tears brimming in her eyes as she whispered "please...please come in with me..."

The Detective looked at the terrified woman in front of her and nodded "of course. I think they are ready for us. Are you ready to do this?"

"No," Cameron laughed weakly as she entered the room, hardly moving from the Detective's side.

Cameron was handed a small piece of paper and a pen whilst the men were lead into the other room. Glancing up, Cameron saw him right away. She gasped and staggered backwards, breathing hard.

"Allison? What's wrong?" Detective Woods asked, concerned.

"It's him...he's there...it's him..." Cameron gasps out.

"What number? Allison, you need to write down the number for me, can you do that?"

With a trembling hand Cameron wrote down the number and handed the paper to Sally before staggering out of the room, her head spinning, nausea building up in her throat. She collapsed next to it and emptied the contents of her stomach, what little of it there was. As she vomited all she could think about was House and how badly she wished he was with her. Tears ran down her face, partly due to having just thrown up, but mostly because she knew House would never want her if he was to ever find out what had happened to her.

After having left Cameron's and sitting in his car for a while, House drove back to the hospital, anger flowing through his veins. What the hell did Wilson know? House was determined to find out. He parked his car and made his way through the halls of the hospital, making everyone jump out of his way once they saw the look on his face. House burst through Wilson's door and only just managed to restrain himself from punching Wilson out. Wilson looked up and upon noticing the look on House's face, stopped what he was doing and waited for House to speak. He wasn't kept waiting long; "I went to see Cameron today," he began, a casual tone to his voice.

Keeping the expression on his face neutral Wilson replied "oh yea?"

House sat down on one of the seats in front of Wilson's desk and nodded "yea. Strangest thing though, she asked me to leave my cane outside before she would let me in."

Wilson nodded, not saying anything even though he knew exactly why she had asked House to do it. House continued speaking "we didn't really have a chance to talk before a couple of police officers turned up, telling her she had to go pick someone out of a line – up."

Wilson's mouth fell open in shock. He didn't think she would have to endure a line – up so quickly. House barely noticed him now though, as he continued to speak "they told me to go. I told them no. Then Cameron asked me to leave. I told her she could trust me. She said that was rich coming from me and that out of you and I, who is she more likely to trust..."

House trailed off, raising his head to look Wilson in the eye. "What is going on Wilson?"

Wilson hung his head, in a state of conflict. He knew House was having problems coming to terms with his feelings for the petite immunologist and he wasn't sure if he could deal with the news that Cameron had been raped. Coming to a decision, Wilson picked up his phone and dialled a number "Cuddy? Could you please come to my office? Yes, House is here. We need to tell him Cuddy. Yes, I know that. Ok, yes, ok."

He put the phone down, whilst House gave him a questioning look. Wilson merely raised his eyebrows and the two men sat in silence until Cuddy arrived, a sad look on her face. She entered the office and shut the door, turning to Wilson and saying "are you sure?"

Wilson nodded, replying "we can't keep this from him any longer."

House looked between the two of them, fear building up in his gut "can't keep what from me? What the hell is going on?"

Cuddy turned to look at House and in her gentlest voice said "House, we have something to tell you about Cameron. She was...the thing is..."

Cuddy couldn't continue, unable to find the words. She gave Wilson a helpless look who stood up from his desk and came around to sit in the chair next to House's, looking at him sadly "House, Cameron was raped."

**A/N: what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: still don't own it.  
A/N: *squees and dances around like an idiot* aaaaaaw, thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

There is a deathly silence in Wilson's office as Wilson's words reverberate around in House's brain. He grips his cane so tight his knuckles whiten and a fury unlike anything Wilson or Cuddy have ever seen burns in his blue eyes. Eventually House breaks the silence by asking "her injuries?" The tone of his voice is low and dangerous and both of the other doctors know they will have to tread carefully with him.  
In a quiet voice Wilson replies "the usual. Chronic bruising to her thighs and vaginal area. Severe bruising to the face, injuries to her wrists from the rope he used to bind her hands together..."

Wilson paused, unsure of whether he should tell House of Cameron's cracked ribs and how she got them. Glancing at Cuddy out the corner of his eye he sees her subtly shake her head 'no'. House, however, notices the exchange and glares at Wilson angrily "what are you not telling me?"

Wilson looked at Cuddy helplessly, not knowing what to do. Cuddy simply nodded sadly and Wilson turned back to look at House, taking a deep breath before saying "she has cracked ribs House. They were caused by...by the..."

House growled in impatience "how?"

"The rapist beat her with a cane House. That's why she asked you to leave yours outside when you went to see her." Wilson sighed sadly before adding "Cameron told me the rapist asked her what it was about you she found so attractive...he asked whether it was because you're a cripple..."

House's blue eyes blazed with a barely restrained fury. The only time Wilson and Cuddy had ever seen House look so angry was when he discovered what Stacey had done to his leg. Without saying a word House stood up and limped from Wilson's office. Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other, not knowing whether they had done the right thing.

Foreman and Chase were in the conference room when House entered. He took one look at them and yelled "get out!" They gathered their things and scrambled out of the room, knowing from experience that it was better not to argue with House when he was in one of his moods. House entered his office and locked the doors before drawing the blinds. He didn't want to see anyone. His mind couldn't process what Wilson had just told him. He sat down at his desk and for ages he did nothing but sit and stare at his cane. For reasons he couldn't explain House felt guilty. However, his anger outweighed his guilt and with a growl he grabbed his cane and stood up and began pacing around his office, his hand keeping a tight grip on his cane. After a while he stopped and looked down at the floor before throwing his cane onto the couch. He quickly swallowed two Vicodin and took a tentative step forward, not quite putting all his weight on his bad leg. So far so good. He took another and his damaged leg crumpled beneath him as he put all his weight on it. He let out a small cry of pain as he hit the floor, sitting there panting, before he grabbed the edge of the couch and manoeuvred himself back onto his feet again.

In a fit of rage House picked up his cane and made his way out onto the balcony. Gripping it tightly he smashed it against the brick ledge, splitting it in two. He swung his cane again, splitting it right up to the handle. He dropped it and sunk to the floor, popping two Vicodin before putting his head in his hands. It scared him that he couldn't explain why he felt this way. He had been suppressing his feelings for Cameron, and his emotions in general, for so long that he couldn't handle it. He couldn't help but feel angry at everyone – at himself for being crippled, at Stacey for doing it to him, at the rapist for hurting his beautiful Allison, at Wilson for being the one to tell him, and he even felt angry at Cameron, for having feelings for him in the first place.

Wilson and Cuddy watched helplessly from Wilson's office, sad looks on their faces. Cuddy went to open Wilson's balcony door but he stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm "leave him be. He needs to comes to terms with this himself. All we can do is be there for him when he does."

Cuddy nodded in understanding. "I need to get back to work. Keep an eye on him, please?"

Wilson nodded and watched as Cuddy walked out of his office. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He hoped House would be alright, and he hoped Cameron wouldn't hate him for betraying her confidence.

At her apartment, Cameron was having a hard time dealing with her emotions as well. She had been driven home by the police and once she was alone she curled up into a ball on the couch and cried. She had wanted House with her at the police station so badly, but that would have meant having to explain everything that had happened and she couldn't. He couldn't know. Cameron gazed at the flowers House had brought for her earlier and smiled softly. She wanted to see him again. She had to see him again. She was so confused! She wanted him with her but at the same time the thought of seeing him walking with his cane sent chills of fear down her spine. She knew it was irrational, because she knew House would never hurt her. Not physically at least. Sitting up she reached for her mobile when it began to ring. _Weird, _Cameron thought, _I thought that only happened in the movies._ With a trembling hand she picked it up and answered "hello?"

"Allie! It's Joe!" An overly cheerful male voice said.

Confused, Cameron replied "Joe? Joe who?"

At the other end of the line Joe frowned. How could she not remember who he was? Even though they never slept together they had spent many nights holding each other as Cameron's husband, and Joe's best friend, lay dying. Swallowing his annoyance at her he answered "Joe Marsden. Ryan's best friend?"

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise. She had not heard from him since Ryan's funeral, and she had long since locked away any memories regarding their time together whilst Ryan was in hospital. Forcing herself to sound happy to hear from him Cameron replied "oh! Joe! Hey! Look, I'm really sorry but now isn't the best time. It was good to hear from you, bye!" And she quickly hung up on him, breathing a sigh of relief as she did. He was a part of her past, he was what she needed at the time, but now she had no interest whatsoever in rekindling that flame.

Joe, on the other hand, was fuming. How dare she hang up on him? Clearly she still had feelings for the crippled doctor. He growled in annoyance. What he and Cameron had shared was so special, he could not let go of it. He would make her have feelings for him again, and forget about the doctor with the limp. Pouring himself a generous glass of whiskey he began to plot. Cameron would be his again, and this time, nothing was going to stop him from keeping her.

**A/N: so, what did you think? Personally, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but whatever...  
SOOOO, ideas/thoughts on what Joe should arrange to have done to House? I have a few ideas but I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks for reading **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: aaw, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You are all so amazing! House may seem a little OOC in this chapter but tough – my fic lol**

House didn't know how long he'd been sat there, but what he was becoming increasingly aware of was the agonising burning pain in his thigh. As he popped two Vicodin with practiced ease he rubbed his thigh, trying to work the cramp out of it. Having thought of nothing but Cameron and his conflicting emotions for her for the better part of two hours House came to the conclusion he needed to see her, despite the fact he was still struggling with his new emotions.  
He used the wall to push himself to his feet, leaning against it once he was standing due to the protests of pain from his thigh. Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way into his office and picked up his bag before making his way out the door and down the hall. Wilson noticed House limping slowly down the hall, his cane nowhere to be seen and his right hand holding his thigh, in an attempt to support it. Wilson said nothing as he watched his friend pass by his office; he just smiled sadly as he knew where House was going.

House made his way out of the hospital, not noticing the looks he was getting due to the fact he wasn't using his cane. He got to his car and sat inside it for a few moments, still mentally battling with himself about whether what he was about to do was the right thing. Shaking his head he turned the ignition and told himself to stop being such a coward. With shaking hands he drove to Cameron's, his mind whirling with all the things he wanted to say to her. Pulling to a stop outside her apartment block he looked up to her window and sighed, trying to prepare himself for the pain he was about to endure, both emotionally and physically. Getting out of the car he limped slowly over to the apartment block and sighed slightly when he saw the stairs he was going to have to climb to get to Cameron's apartment. _She couldn't live somewhere that has a lift? _He thought to himself as he popped two Vicodin before grasping the banister in one hand, his other hand pressed flat against the wall in order to leverage himself up, his damaged leg dragging behind him. By the time he got to the top of the stairs he was panting and sweating profusely. Leaning against the wall for support he managed to get to Cameron's door. He knocked, trying to ignore the black spots he was getting behind his eyes.

Inside the apartment Cameron heard a knock at her door. She simply closed her eyes and hoped that whoever it was would take the hint and go away. A few moments later she heard another knock, this one weaker than the first, and a gruff yet weak voice call through the door "Allison, open the damn door."  
She recognised his voice immediately and stood up from the couch, her ribs, even though they were healing, were still slightly painful and she whimpered as she made her way to the door. She opened it and she gasped as she saw House leaning heavily against the doorframe, sweat pouring down his face. He looked up and smiled weakly at her. He had to tell her why he was there before he chickened out. "Allison..." he began before he gasped in pain and it was then that she noticed he was cane less. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the pain in her ribs and helped him to the couch, gently sitting him down. House squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his thigh tightly as Cameron fumbled in his jacket pockets for his Vicodin. She found them and wordlessly tipped two into his free hand. He quickly swallowed them and began to speak again "Cameron...I...Wilson told me..." he couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. The black spots behind his eyes were getting worse and he felt dizzy. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could get the words past his lips he passed out.

He came to a little while later to find Cameron sat next to him on the sofa, her head bowed as she watched herself gently massage his thigh. It was spasming quite badly caused by the strain House had put on it due to not using his cane. House looked at Cameron, his blue eyes taking in how her body was still trembling slightly, and the deep sadness that was written all over her face. He moved his hand and gently placed it over hers on his thigh. She looked up at him and smiled weakly "hi House" she said softly.

House gave her an intense look before saying in a heartbreakingly gentle tone "Cam...Allison...Don't be mad with him, but Wilson told me what happened..."

She nods and tears prick her eyes as she whispers "I figured he would. You're his best friend and a human lie detector, how could he possibly keep it from you?" There is a slight bitterness to her voice.

House squeezed her hands before replying "I...I was worried..."

Cameron nodded slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so happy he was here with her, but she couldn't bear to look at him. She didn't want him to think any less of her. House moved his hand and with an almost feather – light touch ran his fingers down her arm. Cameron flinched slightly at his touch to begin with, before she realised he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Allison," he whispered "show me. Please."

At his words Cameron shot her head up to look at him, her eyes wide with fear "why?" she choked out.

House swallowed hard before replying "I need to see. Please."

Cameron understood. House needed to see her injuries for himself. It wasn't just curiosity, or a puzzle to him. It was something much more personal, she could see it in his eyes. She stood up and slowly pushed her trousers down, revealing the blue and purple bruises on her thighs. She hesitated before removing her top, revealing her bruised sides and the bandages Wilson had applied the day before.  
House stared at her with such an intensity it made her hang her head in shame. He took in the bruises that covered her beautiful but delicate body and he felt a fire burn inside him unlike anything he ever felt before. He looked away from her to swallow another Vicodin before slowly pushing himself to his feet and limping heavily over to her. She hears him get closer to her but she can't bring herself to look at him, she is too ashamed. House stands in front of her and gently places his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him before he tells her "you have _nothing _to be ashamed of, do you understand?"

As tears filled her eyes she nodded. House gripped his thigh with his right hand as it protested the exertion he was putting on it. With his left hand he gently touched the bandages on her slender body "you scrubbed yourself raw, didn't you?"

Not bothering to ask how he knew Cameron merely nodded sadly. Suddenly feeling very exposed in front of him, Cameron dressed quickly and went and sat back down. House said nothing, just merely rejoined her on the couch, where they sat in silently for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Cameron was the one to break the silence by asking "where's your cane?"

House sighed. He had been hoping she wouldn't ask. Unable to look at her he answered in a low voice "it had a fight with the balcony and the balcony won."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. She didn't ask him why his cane had had a fight with the balcony because she was pretty sure she already knew the reason – House had broken his cane because Wilson had told him about the rapist beating her with one. Without saying a word she got up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and pushed various items of clothing out of the way as she tried to find what she was looking for. When her fingers finally wrapped around it she smiled softly and headed back out to the living room.  
House wondered where she had gone but the ache in his thigh wouldn't allow him to get up and follow her so he remained on the couch. A few minutes later he heard her coming back so he looked up and was surprised to find her coming towards him with a cane in her hand. It was beautiful – the main body of the cane was black, and the handle was a skeletal hand holding a red orb. Cameron gave him a slight smile as she twirled it between her fingers. In a soft voice she asked him "will this do for you for just now?"

House blinked and replied "yes, but why do you have a cane in the first place? Especially one that looks like that?"

Cameron moved closer and sat down on the couch, resting the cane against the coffee table. She sighed and replied "if I tell you will you promise not to laugh?"

"You know full well I can't promise you anything."

Without looking at him Cameron explained "I was a goth in high school. When I was fifteen I had an accident that necessitated the use of a cane. I kept it for...sentimental reasons."

House was surprised, something that rarely happened. He wasn't sure _what _he was more surprised about though – the fact that she used to be a goth, a complete social outcast, or the fact that she had somehow been injured enough to need to use a cane. Cameron finally looked up at him to find him staring at her, curiosity written all over his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Cameron spoke first "don't ask me about the accident House, please." She looked at him imploringly and House gave a slight nod, instead deciding to say "why are you giving it to me?"

Cameron replied quietly "because I don't like seeing you in more pain than you need to be. You need it. Simple as that."

House nodded and they sit in silence for a while, both of them ignoring them the giant elephant that was sat in the corner of the room. Eventually House broke the silence by saying "goth, huh? Please tell me you have photos."

Cameron let out a small laugh and nodded, before standing and heading over to her bookcase. As she showed him photos of herself as a teenager, across the city in his hotel room, Joe was sat feeling very pleased with himself. He had come up with the most ingenious plan to make sure Cameron would never trust House again. And he didn't need to use any of his lackeys to do it. He looked at his photo of Cameron in his wallet and smiled softly, before saying to it "come the end of this week Allison, you will be back with me, where you belong."

**A/N: you like? Dislike? Let me know either way! Btw, you can actually buy that cane – I own it (brought it for my ex, got it back from him when we split) If you want to know what it looks like properly, Google 'Nemesis Now, Canes', you'll know which one it is **


End file.
